Explain Later
by Little-Retard
Summary: When Deidara is bored when everyone is off on missions, he walks into Pein's office to find a very interesting sight before him. Rated for language and lemons.


I'm bored... So, I guess it's time for... A new story from me! I am just going to go with the flow right now, so I don't know what the pairing will be.

This most likely will be a rated M for mature fiction, because as I said, I am incredibly bored. Probably going to be a yaoi... Don't know, don't care.

Please, someone do the disclaimer, as I do not want to do it, at this very moment, 'cause I need to... Uh... Give Tobi a lollipop! Yeah, that's it...

Sasori- Lin-chan does not own Naruto, the brat only writes fanfictions.

-Tobi walks in with me by his side-

Tobi- Lin-cahn gave me a lollipop! 'Cause Tobi's a good boy!

Yes you are, so let's get on with the story, got it peoplez?

DEIDARA'S POV

I was watching a re-run of some episode of some crappy show, 'cause there was really nothing better to do, un. Everyone was out on a mission, except for Leader-sama and I, un.

So, un, here I am, un, bored and alone, yeah. I got up and walked out of the living room, going to Leader-sama's office to ask him if there were any missions up for grabs, un.

I noticed the door was open slightly, and someone was making some weird sounds from inside... Moaning? Nah, no one is here, un.

So, I walked into his office and said, "Hey Leader-sama, got any mi-" I abruptedly stopped talking, as I saw the position he was in.

Sitting on top his desk, naked, while jacking off. I let my eyes wander up his petite frame compared to me, and I licked my lips. He was pretty hot.

Yeah, I know, un. I'm gay. Always have been, un. "D-Deidara.," He stuttered out, a blush spreading over his body. "W-What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" He asked, still stuttering.

"Uh, no, un. I was going to ask you if I could have one, un, but it looks like you're in need of some... Help, un," I said taking a step foward, letting a wide smirk grace my lips.

"W-what?" He said looking into my eyes. I took another step foward, and closed the door with my foot. I pulled him upwards, and pressed his flushed body against mine.

I let him feel my growing erection, and I whispered hotly in his ear, "And I think I can help you with your little 'problem', un."

And with that, I latched my lips onto his, and wound my arms around his naked waist, letting my mouths lick his hips. He groaned into the kiss, when I ground our erections against each other.

"Deidara..." He moaned, and I pulled back from our kiss. I took off all my clothes, and I pushed him back onto his desk. He sat down on it, and I ordered, "Spread your legs, un."

He spread them slowly, which made me smile. He was probably a virgin, un. I walked up to him, and I saw his eyes rake over my body.

I felt I should let him feel the pleasure, and I kneeled down by his desk. I saw his eyes widen. I smirked. "You're gonna love this, un."

And with that said, I pulled his dick into my mouth, and deep throated him. He was a good 8-9 inches, but I've had bigger. I brought my hands up to his nipples, and let my hand mouths attach themselves to his nipples.

He moaned loudly. "Ahh, Deidara..," He moaned. I sucked slowly at first, and he wound his hands into my hair. And right when he didn't expect it, I sucked rough, hard, and fast on his dick.

He screamed from the pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah. D-Deidara... Ooh, AH! Ah, ah, ah, please... Deidara... DEIDARA!" He screamed as he climaxed into my mouth.

I released my grip on his dick and nipples, and stood up. "Hm, since you did that, you have to be punished, un," I said wickedly. A large smirk came over my face, as he looked up at me fearfully.

I yanked him off his desk, and I pulled him by the wrist to a chair in his room, which had no arm rests. I sat on the chair, and I yanked him onto my knee, his stomach up against my bare knees.

I watched as his eyes widened in realization, as he figures out what I'm about to do. I brought my hand back, and slapped him on the ass, as he cried out.

I slapped him about five to ten more times, until he cried out, "P-Please, just stop!" I smiled and I got up bringing him with me. I leaned him over his desk, and made him spread his legs.

"Do you want this, un? 'Cause I won't force you, un," I said leaning over him, ready to enter, preparation be damned. He nodded, and I smiled.

I slowly pushed into his virgin ass, and he cried out. "Shh, un, it's okay...," I murmered into his ear. When I was fully in his, I gave him a few minutes to adjust.

When he nodded, I picked up a slow pace. He moaned out, "Faster.." I happily complied. I slammed into his ass, and began to whisper things in his ear.

"Do you like that, bitch, un? Do you like me pounding into your ass, over and over, un? You're such a whore. Say you're a slut. Say your a whore, un," I whispered hotly.

"I- I'm a whore! Ah, I'ma dirty little slut! I'm, ahh, I'm a bitch! I'm your bitch, D-Deidara!" Pein yelled out. I pounded into him faster and harder, until he came with a loud, "DEIDARA!"

I pushed into him, until I climaxed inside of him with a low, "Pein, un..."

I pulled out of him, as he collapsed onto the floor. I slumped down with him, and he whispered, "I love you, Deidara.."

I smiled. A real smile. "I love you, too, Pein, un." We lay there smiling and embracing, thinking the same thing.

'I have finally found my love (Un)...'

The door bust open, and Hidan walked in saying, "Leader-sama I g-" He looked down at us and his voice rang clear throughout the entire base.

"What the hell?"

We'll just explain later... 


End file.
